


Hazing

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dildos, Edgeplay, F/F, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Ginny has to endure a special kind of hazing to belong to Lavender's clique.





	

  
**Challenge/Prompt** : [Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- edging  
[](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- tears

 

Ginny’s shaking violently, panting, body covered with sweat.

“Please,” she breathes, whimpers, begs. But the only answer she gets is girl-giggles.

“Oh no, Sweetheart, not yet,” Lavender laughs, puts the dildo aside and takes a bigger black one. “Should remind you of Dean,” she winks, making Parvati laugh.

“You’re such a tease, Lavender!”

“I know. But back to business. Remember, Ginny, if you cum, you’re not allowed to be part of our clique.”

Ginny closes her eyes and tries to ignore the feeling as the other girl inserts the big toy, the way it goes in smoothly due to her wetness. She has lost track of time, doesn’t know how often she was close to a climax but been denied her release.

She starts to moan as Lavender thrusts faster and faster, her inner walls clutching desperately on the device. The girl spreads her legs further, feels the tension building up, when -

“Oh no, you don’t,” Lavender chirps and removes the dildo again as Ginny starts to cry due to frustration.

“This is torture,” she whines and brings her hand to her vagina, tries to penetrate herself with her fingers, just as Parvati leans over and prevents it.

“This way you will never EVER belong to us,” she chides. “Come on, just two more times and then you’re allowed to cum.”

“No way. She has to go through the same as Luna did. No exceptions.”

Parvati shrugs, looking at Ginny apologetically. “Well, I tried.”

And Ginny cries some more.

 


End file.
